A goblet contains $4$ red jelly beans, $10$ green jelly beans, and $4$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Solution: There are $4 + 10 + 4 = 18$ jelly beans in the goblet. There are $4$ red jelly beans. That means $18 - 4 = 14$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{14}{18} = \dfrac{7}{9}$.